Heswall High
by slightlyevilpixi
Summary: The Cullens start a new school in England. Little do they know that maybe they are not the only magical ones in the area. Set five years after Breaking Dawn
1. England

Heswall high

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the twilight saga.

APOV

Oh bum, only 5 more hours till my 49th time through high school. Oooohhh I hope my 'first day' outfit is nice. I almost laughed at my silly thoughts-_of course_ it will be nice!

I felt myself slipping into a vision, and let out a cry of horror at what I saw. This can't be happening!

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jazzy asked, sensing my despair, looking worried.

"Its-, its-," I tried, but the pain was too unbearable to speak.

I heard Edward snort_. Stupid mind reading brother!_ Jazz looked confused.

"What's going on are we all okay?" He asked the concern obvious on his face. He _should_ be concerned.

"Fear the worst jazz," I warned.

He gasped, "The volturi?"

"No. WORSE," He raised his eyebrows.

I took an unnecessary calming breath, "A school uniform," I shuddered._ NO-ONE _and I mean _NO-ONE _should have to wear a school uniform, not even the really evil people.

There were chuckles from around the house, apart from Rose's direction, as she groaned. How any-one can see a funny side to this is frankly beyond me.

Jasper wrapped me in his arms and comforted me. "Just think about all the customising opportunities, see it as a challenge" he reminded me.

I perked up immediately. This could be my newest challenge, it was by far of the hardest things I have and will probably (according to the near future) ever do. This is why I love Jazz. He always knows exactly what to say and do to make me feel better. I thought of the difficult task ahead, and then glanced at the clock. I only had four and a half hours to make six school uniforms look good.

BPOV

I put on my new school uniform, which looked slightly nicer than the regular, thanks to Alice.

I was the only one excited about this new school, it was only my second time around, and we were in a new country, in a new continent. This was also the first time I'd ever been to Europe, if you don't count my fleeting visit to Italy (which I don't- it _was_ only on a rescue mission, so it was really my first time to Europe.)

I took Edward's hand and ran downstairs into the huge garage (rather similar to that in Forks), and then gracefully hopped into the Volvo.

A minute later we were joined by Jasper, who was towing behind him a rather disgruntled Alice. No doubt she was upset about the school uniforms. Typical Alice- not worried about starting anew school, but about the fact that we had to wear uniforms.

We listened for the where-abouts of Emmet and Rosalie, and heard Esme call up to them, and eventually, Rose and Em descended down the stairs at a human pace, prolonging the un-eagerly anticipated trip to school for as long as possible.

Finally, we drove down our new (and ridiculously long) driveway and headed off to school, making sure we were on the left side of the road (they drive like that in England, we weren't just purposefully causing mayhem).

RPOV

New school. New country. New term. _Great! I couldn't wait!_ I knew this would be the same as ever. I hated moving, I always had, I always will, but it's a part of my life so I've just had to accept it. Our latest move brought us to England. West Kirby, to be precise. One of the wettest places in England-_great!_ I knew that rain helped us to appear normal, but I _hate _rain! But yet again it's a part of my life, so I am over it (why is it that my life is so full of the things that I hate?)

"Rose, Em, time for school" the voice of Esme, my mother called, interrupting my train of thoughts- great, school already.

I traipsed down the stairs behind Emmet at a human pace, not rushing for yet_ another_ time at school. It might be different I guess. This is England after all. _Oh well, _I thought, as I stepped into the Volvo, _here we go again._


	2. A New School

Disclaimer; I don't own any books out of the twilight saga

Chapter 2

JPOV

We pulled up outside of a long, red brick building that looked very stereotypically English.

I checked everyone's feelings. Bella sent me a wave of excited nerves, and from everyone else- Boredom. Bella would get bored of repeating school one day, and get bored eventually. I hoped that day would come soon, I don't know if I can handle this every first day for the next fifty years.

We got out of the car, Rose slamming the door with unnecessary force, showing her displeasure at the new school, which annoys me, because believe me I can tell just how annoyed she is, without her help!

EmPOV

Damn this is one looooong school. It takes up a whole road to itself! We walked towards the door we saw, and spotted the main entrance. We dinged a bell for assistance, and an Irish, amber eyed secretary-Mrs Foaly, greeted us cheerfully.

"Hello, you must be the new pupils. Wait over their please," she said kindly, with a comforting Irish lilt, indicating a roomy seating arrangement.

A tiny blonde girl bounced over to us where we were sat, totally unfazed by the presence of six vampires, reminding me of Bella (but not as clumsy!)

"Hi," she chirped happily "my name is Miranda," she beamed, "but I go by Andi, follow me, please," she called as she led us down a corridor.

We walked in silence, watching Andi's graceful dance-like walk (which was scarily similar to Alice's), until we stopped in front of a door labelled "head teacher".

"This is the head's room" Andi explained to our confused faces. "It's what we call the principle" she said with a chuckle at our expressions.

She knocked on the door, and listened.

"Come in Andi" a voice called. Andi danced into the room cheerfully.

"Hi, Mrs R," Andi greeted the beautiful young lady, sat behind the desk, and then pointed to us. "These are the newbies"

"Of course, I'm Mrs Robinson, it's a pleasure" Mrs Robinson introduced herself. She reached over and shook our hands, without flinching at our icy touch. Did humans have no fear of us big scary muscular, and (in my case at least) attractive vamps anymore? "Show them around Andi?"Mrs R continued, to Andi.

"Sure thing," Andi beamed, and we set off down the corridor once more. "I'll show you around, and explain a few small things, and then we'll get your schedules" She turned away once more and bounced down the corridor. She sure did remind me of my tiny pixie sister, being so small, and energetic like that.

"Wow," I murmured to Jazz at vampire speed so low that only we would hear, "That kid has more bounce than Alice!" Jazz smiled, and Alice turned to glare at me.

Andi turned and laughed "I'll choose to take that as a compliment!"We stared at her in shock. How on earth would Andi have ever been able to hear that? I was about to voice my thoughts when Edward beat me to the point "How-" He started but Andi cut him off.

"I'll explain later. Now," she paused leading us into a small room with several chairs in front of a desk, giving it the impression of a shrink's office. "I think you had better have seat."

The door flew open with a bang, and a pretty brunette girl, with bright violet eyes burst in.

"Hey, Andi, did you-" the girl started but then she turned and noticed us. "Err-Hi" She said awkwardly. "My name is Nel. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nel finished with an apologetic look at Andi. "I didn't know about-" Nel tried, But Andi cut her off.

"Well you didn't get the memo then!" She glared at Nel.

"Sorry" Nel replied looking guilty. Andi laughed at her expression, and pulled her into a hug.

"Its fine, I was just _talking_ with the Cullens" Andi said casually, although her eyes were conveying something and she looked like Edward and Alice whenever they have those annoying silent conversations. Understanding dawned in Nel's eyes.

"_Oooohhhh" _she nodded

"Yes." Andi agreed

The exchange made me feel even more frustrated.

"Care to share?" I asked them, still feeling slightly disgruntled.

"Of course," Andi nodded, and Nel rolled her eyes.

"Well, the thing is…" she paused "We_ know"_

We all froze at her words. They can't know about vampires. We could all feel the tension in the room.

"About..?" Edward pushed nervously. I would hate to be Jasper right now. The emotions must be killing him.

"Vampires" the two girls stated calmly.

There was silence in the room then, "Wha-," "How-," "Whe-," My family burst out, after recovering from shock.

"Well, here at Heswall High," Andi said, and Nel rolled her eyes, "here we go with the welcome speech" Nel murmured.

Andi glared at her, and then continued, "Shut up. Anyway, here at Heswall high we are slightly,_ different"_

"Different?" Alice questioned.

"Yes. Gifted, talented, unusual, peculiar, not the norm, atypical, odd, irregular, strange, unique, out of the ordinary, abnormal, uncommon, nonconforming to the crowd- Different" Nel explained.

"I know what _different_ means," Alice said, exasperated "Different _how_?" She clarified.

"Different in all kinds of ways," Andi answered simply.

"Is it different like us? What about Nel's eyes?" Edward said curiously.

"Nel is able to control magic," Andi explained.

Wow. I did not see _that _one coming. "Like a witch?" I pressed for more information.

Nel chuckled lightly "I suppose so, but we go by enchanters, or enchantresses." Wow. (that word seems to be my word of the day, but everything today is worth a wow- apart from maybe the school uniform) first vampires, and werewolves, then witches, what next fairies?

Edward and Nel burst out laughing, and the others stared at them like they had grown another head.

Damn- another mind reader!

"Yes" Nel answered me, to my family's confused faces, "As Emmet puts it 'damn- another mind reader!'" My family chuckled. "This reminds me," Nel continued, "I need to give you these," she held out six pagers.

"Why-," I asked, but Nel interrupted.

"They protect your mind from reading. Our MIT department developed these in the seventeenth century, after the mind and magic faculty started complaining of headaches, and that readers cheated on tests. Oh, and it's also just a pager." Nel finished.

"Yes," Andi nodded in agreement, "the school likes to page you memos and important announcements. They are very useful, but _some people _don't read their memos!" she said with a teasing glare at Nel.

"Why was there a memo about us joining the school, and what's the MIT department?"Bella asked

"So that we can explain fully about the school without anyone flying in our doing anything that doesn't look human. And also because I get to send the memos and I love the funny beep it makes when I press send!" Andi explained with a giggle. "And the MIT department is like IT or ICT in other schools. It stands for Magical Investigational Technology. We develop better phones and computers, and equipment such as these pagers."

"If Nel is an enchantress, what can you do?" Rosalie asked Andi.

Andi smiled at Rose and answered "I am a host. I can influence and feel people's emotions, I have super strength, speed, I can fly, I don't need sleep," two electric blue wings popped out the little hosts back, which matched her eyes. She fluttered them then continued,

"I am organised, love parties, am a great potioneer, I love company, and I love to cook. I am basically the perfect host; it's what my kind live for. Are there anymore questions?"

We all shook our heads, still slightly shocked by the tiny host, who was now fluttering a few inches off the floor.

"Well then, I will introduce you to the school. Let me show you around," our small friend beamed, and flew out of the small room, and returned to the main entrance hall.

"Nel?"Andi asked, "Could you?"

Nel nodded and grinned. "Now it's _my_ turn to show off," Nel moved her fingers in a flicking motion and said in a strange voice that was almost singing "changum normalmente,"

Suddenly, the room changed. The carpeted floor changed to marble, and the corridor beyond (which I could see through the newly crystal and glass doors) transformed in a similar way. The walls which were originally a dingy shade of grey were now cream. The windows were now flooding the hall with light, and Mrs Foaly sprouted wings, and was smiling happily, probably happy to get back her nice work area. All of the posters on the walls of the organs and literature changed and now contained information on witchcraft, pixie dust, flying aero-dynamics, and algebra- Wait-_algebra_?!

Nel and Edward laughed once more. Damn- I forgot to turn on the pager. I pouted and clipped the pager into my pocket.

Andi caught on to what I was thinking and grinned, "We may not have entirely normal subjects, but maths is still maths!" my family laughed. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some people I know!" Andi continued happily.

I have a feeling that this year at school may be better than the last.


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: I= DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I do own some great chocolate cake though!

Chapter 3

EmPOV

We walked down the corridor, and Andi pulled out a phone and talked into it. "All Clear, Cullens are clued in. Everyone free, at ease. I repeat; Cullens are clued in. Everyone free, at ease. Over and out," She spoke in the likeness of a military man. Immediately people (well creatures with mostly human features) poured out of the classrooms.

"Helloooo Nelli and Andi and Cullens!" and excited blonde girl cried as she flew over our heads.

"Hi Bob" Nel and Andi called. "That's Robyn, she's a good omen," Nel explained. Our expressions must have been blank because Andi then explained.

"It means she's very kind, happy, hyper, healthy, and lucky, heals, and stuff like that," Andi filled us in.

We watched Robyn fly away, but then, a teacher emerged from one of the classrooms. "Get down Robyn, not so high, or I'll put flying on _the list_!" the teacher said in a warning tone. "Sorry Mrs Ayers-Jenkins" Robyn said whilst nose diving till she was only two metres off the floor.

"Okay," Mrs Ayers-Jenkins went back into the classroom and Bob soared out of sight.

"That was a close call!" Nel said to Andi.

"Yeah everyone would be mad at Bob if she got flying on _the list_, and no-one can be mad at Bob!" Andi replied. The two girls were very kind but they kept forgetting we didn't know what they were talking about!

"What's _the list_?" Jasper asked.

Nel and Andi laughed and suddenly had a rather evil look in their eyes.

"It's a list of things we aren't allowed to do in the corridor. So far, there are one hundred and seven!" Wow.

"How much can you do in a single corridor?" I asked in awe.

Nel giggled softly, "You'd be surprised!"

"Especially in _this_ school," Andi finished for her. "This is _the list_ presently: 1. Scream, 2. Shout, 3. Play tag, 4. Skate, 5. Ski, 6. Horse riding; including dressage, hurdles and racing, 7. Laser tag, 8. Water-ski, 9. Ride octopuses, 10….

_Ten minutes later_

"97. Swim, 98. Bounce on multiple trampolines,99. Transform into a tropical rainforest and hike, 100. Race unsuspecting humans,101. Chariot race, 102. Snorkel, 103. Transform into a desert and camel ride, 104. Do paintballing, 105. Rodeo,106. Parachuting, _and finally_ 107. Race mini helicopters.

My family stared in silence, gobsmacked. I, being the witty genius that I am said "WOW". Simple as.

"Let me finish showing you around, we will take all day at this rate!" Andi told us. "This is the geography corridor, we in year 10 studying the different universes geographical structure."

We walked into one of the classrooms. "Hi guys," Nel chirped cheerfully. A few year 12's waved or smiled back at the two, and a few looked us up and down.

"These are the Cullens: Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella. That's my sister Rosemarié," Andi introduced us and indicated to a pretty blonde girl, sitting with a group of people, whilst growing pink flowers out of thin air. She looked very much like Andi but was very tall, unlike her tiny sister.

"She is a natural elementalist. She controls nature; the weather, plants, and animals," Andi said whilst walking over and hugging her. Andi went to chat with her sister while Nel told us more about elementalists.

"Elementalists can be natural like Rosié, fire like Gwen," She pointed out a tall, thin girl with calm eyes and bright red hair, "air, like Nick and Abby," She pointed to a small brunette with grey eyes, who was holding the hand of a very tall guy with black curly hair, "or water, like Hailey," She indicated a bleach blonde haired girl with unnatural looking bright blue eyes, who smiled and waved across the room to us.

We introduced ourselves properly, and then moved on.

"This is the magical history block. This is my form room," Nel said.

I wonder what a form room is. Perhaps it's a room with a load of forms and files, why does Nel own enough files to fill a room, maybe she's-

"Whatever you are thinking Emmet, it is wrong," Edward said pulling me out on my genius trance.

"How would you know? You can't read my mind any more Eddie-boy," Hehehe, he is so easy to wind up!

"Because you have your thinking face on, and whenever you think too much, you are always wrong." My stupid mind reading brother who can't read my mind said.

I am never wrong anyway, I am simply not always right.

"Fine, how do you know I am wrong? Nel did say that it is her _form_ room, so it is obviously going to have lots of forms and files in there," I said, nodding wisely.

My family stared at me, while Nel laughed.

"No Emmet, a form room is a room where a form (which is a class) is based. We go here for registration (which is roll call), and relax here at lunch and break if we have nothing else to do!" Nel said rolling her eyes at me.

"But-," I tried.

"Just come in the damn room Emmet!" Andi yelled at me entering the door. For someone so small, she sure is scary!

We followed her into the room, and found ourselves ducking from magically suspended paper planes whizzing round our heads.

"Tom!" Andi squealed and flew (literally) into the arms of a tall brown haired boy, with grass green eyes.

Nel rolled her eyes again at her friend, and turned to us, with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry she gets like this near Tom, and it's only gotten worse since they made it official and got engaged last year."

"Engaged?" Bella asked. "But aren't they fifteen?"

The couple laughed. "No we are immortal, like you. I am 33," Andi said with a slight giggle,

"And I am 65," Tom chuckled, and shook our hands.

"Hi I am Tom," He introduced himself.

"Never would have guessed," I joked.

"Tom is a nano morpher," Nel continued once Tom turned away once more to kiss his fiancé.

"He can control particles, hence the paper planes," Nel stopped abruptly, as a group of lads entered. "Danny" she cried imitating Andi, and sped towards a tall boy that looked similar to Tom, or where Danny had appeared to be a minute ago. He appeared behind her, and spun her round

"Danny, don't do that!" she scolded him, and mock punched Danny. Andi laughed when Nel kissed Danny full on the lips.

"Humph, and you say _I_ always have PDA's with Tom! Just turn invisible already! Some of us don't want to see breakfast again!" Andi joked, but had a slightly disgusted look on her face. Nel and Danny vanished into thin air, leaving my shocked family staring at the place where they had vanished a minute ago.

"Danny is a fabric morpher. He can change the way he appears in people's minds, as well as altering recent time and space." Nel's disembodied voice explained as she gradually started to appear again.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked my baby sis, who was looking slightly sick.

"I am a shield. My mind is totally private, and so no-one can plant images in my mind, so I saw exactly what you two just did!" Bella said in a nauseated voice.

We all laughed, while Nel and Danny looked slightly embarrassed, and apologetic.

"Sometimes they just can't keep their hands off each other; it's slightly puke-tastic!" Andi explained, laughingly. "Well, let's just let the couple be, and let us introduce you guys to the class! These are our friends; Annalie and Phil, Flora and Matt, and Esmané and Elliot." We smiled and looked round at the couples.

Annalie was a red haired girl, with burning amber eyes.

Phil was a tall dark muscled guy with orange eyes.

Flora was a tiny girl, with long blonde curled hair and fuchsia pink eyes.

Matt was shorter than Phil, but still quite tall, was well built, and had messy brown hair with turquoise eyes.

Esmané was a tall girl with long curly auburn hair, and bangs that were cut to above her silver eyes, and Elliot was tall, and very fit, with blond hair and soft golden eyes.

Annalie, Flora, and Elliot Burksley were all adopted siblings, as were Esmané, and Andi Fitch and her blood related sister Rosemarié. Phil, Nel and Matt Darnwell were all triplets, and Danny and Tom Killeen were twins adopted by their brother Nick.

They were all a pretty close group of friends, all being related, dating, or living with one another, but they seemed to accept us. Perhaps in this odd school we may actually make some friends outside of the family. Well, I new England would be different, but it really is full of surprises!


	4. A Guided Tour

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of Stephanie Meyers works.

Chapter 5

APOV

We chatted with the Burksleys, Darnwells, Fitchs, and Killeens for a while more, talking about gifts, boyfriends, husbands, hunting, and more, not having to hide our true selves around the others. I love the fact that we don't need to tell loads of lies around these people, and that we can be honest, and they can trust us, and I really think I will make some real school friends, that aren't my family.

I have to admit I am glad that the others know about us because although Bella's looks have changed, unfortunately her acting skills haven't greatly improved since her change.

I can tell I will get along just fine with Andi and Bob, those two have sooooo much energy, just like me! And I know I will also really like Flora, Esmané, Annalie, and Nel too. Flora had a fabulous Prada tote school bag; Esmané was wearing Mui Mui heels, Annalie was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana wrist watch and Nel had obviously altered her uniform, like I had with my family's uniforms too.

The bell rang and the others had to leave to go to reg., whilst Andi continued to give us the tour of the school. My family and I ran up the stairs revelling in the fact we didn't have to hide our speed, knowing Andi could keep up (after all we all saw how fast she could run when she saw Tom).

We reached the top of the stairs, and looked round for Andi, only to see her walking up the stairs at a human pace.

"Why are you walking?" I asked her.

"Duh!" she rolled her eyes teasingly, "We have to go back to class after the tour is over. I really, _really, really, __don't_ want to go back to Maths."

She pouted, and crossed her arms in a two year old manner.

We laughed at her and slowed to walk at a human pace.

"This is the English department," Andi guided us, sounding very much like a tour operator.

"Here we learn how to levitate quills, so we don't actually have to write anything, just _think_ it. You have to think clearly, and carefully though, and not think about anything else otherwise you could end up with an assignment on Charles I with your thoughts of what you want for tea in. The quills are really useful though, and they really save you from hand cramp in exam week, as no-one has to write a thing, unless you take English writing class."

My family looked awed, apart from Bella, who bit her lip, which is her signature move when she's stressed.

"Are you sure we can learn to do all this? I mean, we haven't done any of this before, and we aren't like you." She asked worriedly. Silly Bella, she hasn't learnt that as a vampire we can learn anything, and succeed at it, yet.

Andi laughed and pulled Bella into a hug "Of course, vampires are as much a part of the magical and mythical society as we are! As long as you got the magic, it's all about the mind!" Bella looked comforted and breathed a sigh of relief, then grinned.

"Well then, if that's the case, No More Pens!"

Andi giggled once more and told us to move on.

"This here is the languages corridor." She said leading us down a corridor with posters of languages with symbols never seen before.

"Here we learn many different languages: Animal speak, for all different animals in all different countries (so you can actually learn pig Latin!); Future languages (thanks to our Physic department);"

I grinned as Andi said that, I know I will fit in there!

Andi continued with her list, "…Tribal languages; Extra terrestrial languages (very useful on the field trips with the geography department); the usual modern languages (Spanish, German, French, Dutch, Portuguese, Korean, Chinese, Japanese and all of the languages on earth); and some MM tongues that I can't pronounce (MM is short for magical and mythical by the way) but they are fairy, pixie, troll, gnome and centaur," She finished.

OMG! I have got to learn pixie! How cool would that be??

Andi grinned as she saw my reaction and led us further into the school. "This is the drama department. This gives great lessons for those wishing to pursue a career that involves interacting with humans." Perhaps we should get Bella to take those classes- she _really_ needs the help!

"Not to mention its great costume department thanks to our enchanters!" Our tour guide continued, and then walked on, signalling for us to follow.

"This is art. We are developing new substances to paint with; currently we are combining silk, silver alkali based substances, and unicorn hair to make a paint which actually gives off light- not just reflects it, with a silk finish. Oh and we also discovered 2 new colours, that weren't on the original spectrum!"

When Andi said those last few words, millions of new ideas sprung into my head. Now how am I ever supposed to choose between all those ideas? I'll find a way!

The sound of a door opening snapped me out of my trance, as Andi told us to follow her once more.

This time she lead us outside to a sleek new building, that even Esme would be proud of (and she can be a complete perfectionist- look up picky in the dictionary, and there may just be a picture of Esme- Emmet actually did put her picture under picky once, and she blew her top!)

"This is the Tech block," Andi indicated the shiny floors and sleek designed building, "here we're making new fabrics, sewing machines, computer design, and of course we still do the typical dress making, scrapbooking, wood tech and DT,"

YAY! I LOVE DT! I squealed and everyone laughed at me. Well, they'll be thanking me later when I design their new wardrobes! Apart from maybe Bella, but she'll live.

Andi led us back to the main building into a huge room where prima ballerinas were dancing gracefully to classical music. Of course, it was made more interesting by the fact that they had wings!

On the other side of a clear curtain, street dancers ran up walls whilst break dancers spun round on their heads and hands to soldja boy.

"This is the dance hall," Andi un-necessarily pointed out "the curtain is sound proof to those on either side, so they can't hear each other, thanks to the tech department," I think I will have to get some of that for Edward and Bella's room so Eddie can play his music, and also because Bella isn't entirely over her new born stage so she and Edward can be pretty noisy! Honestly, I don't know how Nessie sleeps at night!

Once again we walked out of the main block and into an absolutely huge building "This is our sports facility. We have all the equipment we could need to hold our own Olympics, but it would look weird holding the 2012 Olympics in a school! We also have some extra things such as the 100 miles forward wing flap, and the 4x4 500miles airborne. The Olympic stadium would never fit into any normal school, but we thought: we could, so we should! Et voila! One Olympic stadium! Actually it's a bit bigger than Olympic size because we needed to enlarge everything due to our students extra strength, but now I'm just bragging, because I helped design it! Let's go!" Andi said, amazingly I think she had said all that in one breath!

I saw Emmet's face fall when Andi mentioned leaving, I don't think he would have left at all if he wasn't so curios about the rest of the school!

The tour continued, and before long we had visited: the charms corridor, the potions labs, the chemistry room, physics room and the biology room, the MIT rooms (which totally looked like a spies hide out!) the music block, the physic room (I'll totally fit it there), the empathy room ( Its emotion proof so that people like Jazz can remain calm when there is a very exciting school event on) the library, the practice rooms, and even the toilets ( yes, I know that I am a vamp and I don't need to use toilets but is has a spa unit! WITH MANACURE DESK! I love this school!)

The fourth bell sounded, wow lunch already?

"Yay!" Andi cheered "let's go see the gang," she sprouted wings and took off. We followed suit- sans the wings of course! We ran into the form room to be met with the others waiting for us.

We all greeted each other with smiles and sat down.

"Now that we are all here," Flora suggested happily, "why don't we go for lunch?"


	5. Lunch Time

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned and written by Stephanie Meyer. **

_Previously..._

"_Let's go to lunch" Flora suggested happily. _

**APOV**

We all agreed and set off at an inhuman speed towards the cafeteria. Of course, in typical Emmet style, my idiot brother had to turn everything into a race and the boys ended up zooming round outside. All of the girls chose to pass, preferring to look vaguely sane, after all it was our first day, and first impressions are everything! Emmet did not look to happy to see that there were in fact people who were faster than us, and sulked when he saw Danny and Tom reach the cafeteria before him.

We rolled our eyes at the antics of our significant others, and gracefully followed the morons towards the canteen. We had not seen the cafeteria yet, as Andi insisted that it was not necessary, and said that she would show us at lunch. True to her words, here we were being shown the canteen.

"Where do you want to eat today?" Flora asked the group

"Oooohhhh!" Esmané squealed, "I want Italian,"

"Everyone up for Luigi's?" Andi asked

Everyone muttered their approval, and Andi, the ever polite host looked at us apologetically.

"I'm sorry we should have let you pick, you are the new people here after all, but Es has wanted to go to this new Italian place for ages, there's no stopping her sometimes!" Andi smirked.

"Its fine, we don't mind," Rose consoled her.

We all nodded when Andi still looked worried she had been rude. We didn't care were they ate, we were just glad we didn't have to bother with those foul props anymore.

We walked into the dining hall, and halted to a stop, our eyes wide in awe.

**EmPOV**

WOW!

**BPOV**

This was the most amazing school canteen I have ever seen. Admittedly, I have only seen schools in Phoenix and Forks, who knows; maybe this is how all schools looked in England. Somehow I doubted it, I have never heard of a school canteen looking like this.

Around us were nine top of the range restaurants and cafés, all proudly boasting five stars. In the middle of the restaurants was a raised platform on which dozens of chairs and tables were placed, all set with table cloths, napkins, floral arrangements and wine glasses. A few tables even held reserved signs.

The platform was surrounded by fancy potted plants upon the marble floors, and above our heads we saw a chandelier hanging, with thousands of glowing diamonds glistening above us.

My eyes were wide as I took in the sight.

I turned to my family, only to find statues with their eyes and mouths wide open, their expressions agape.

Flora's singing voice snapped me out of my revere "It's really something, huh?"

My family chuckled, still slightly awed.

"I'll say," said my gorgeous, but slightly shocked husband spluttered through his surprise at finding this in a school.

I smirked; I had only seen Edward a loss for three times before: the first time, on my wedding day when he saw me in a wedding dress; the second, on our honeymoon on Esme isle; and the third when he found I was pregnant with Renesmee. This school was turning out to be something else!

Esmané turned to us and said, "So what do you guys think? Andi was quite right, we should let the new bunch decide where to eat, I personally want to go to Luigi's, but it's up to you,"

When our only response was to continue to gaze round in awe, she carried on taking our silence as a yes, reminding me very much of Alice.

"I've heard it's really great, come on, we'll go check out the menu!" She said excitedly grabbing a menu from a table with LUIGI's written across it in large gold lettering written across it, in an intricate curly font.

"So... what do they have... let me see..." she mumbled, looking down the menu.

The others crowded round her, struggling to see the menu, fighting for a change to read, until Phil- Annalie's other half, had the brilliant idea of nabbing another menu from a nearby table.

Mat and Elliot followed suit, and soon everyone stopped shoving one another, much to the disappointment of Emmet, who wanted a fight to break out. I snorted at his disappointed face- as if a group of friends that close would fight about a menu!

But then I remembered Emmet and Alice's last argument about whose pencil was sharper (apparently both of their pencils _clearly_ was the sharpest) and I changed my mind-maybe they might!

Luckily, no such fight broke out and everyone as sat quieter than I would have imagined possible for them, as they chose what to order.

"What are you guys getting?" Nel questioned us to our surprise.

"They have a really nice Italian deer, or... there's the regular elk... oh and today special is-" Nel read off the menu, but Rose interrupted her.

"We really don't mind- we don't eat," Rose explained, causing the girls to look at her as if she had grown another head.

"But, _how are you still alive?_" Nel asked looking completely bemused.

"You guys know what we are. We can't eat human food- it's disgusting" I said sounding equally confused.

They burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked, her expression as confused as mine.

The laughter died down.

"We thought-," Flora tried, but her giggle cut her off.

"What she is trying to say," Esmané said for her, "is that all of these venues sell human food and blood! Obviously not human, but animal blood!"

"We all thought you meant you didn't eat at all! We thought you were anorexic vampires!" Nel chimed in chuckling slightly.

Danny appeared behind Nel, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Elle," He said hugging her tight.

"AWWW" we chorused, and Nel blushed 'Bella style' as Emmet put it.

"Elle?" I asked her.

"My name is Eleanor, I just don't like the full version" she explained.

"I know how you feel, my name is Isabella, but I hate it, so I'm just Bella," I smiled

"Join the club!" Andi called, "My name is Miranda, but Andi suits me best,"

Tom placed his arms round her waist, looking fondly at her. "Anything suits you Andi. You and your name are both beautiful," he murmured into her ear.

All of us girls with super-hearing 'AWWW-ed' once more.

"You're biased," she said, and I smiled at Edward upon hearing that familiar line, who met my smile fondly, with his familiar crooked grin, "but we still haven't decided where to eat," she finished.

I turned to Jazz who was the most fussy about his meals, "Well jazz, what do you think?" I asked my big brother. He smiled at me as he thought. Our relationship had definitely improved now that Edward didn't have to freak out about Jazz 'slipping up' around me, and Jazz, who I had always been shy of, I now discovered I lot in common with.

He thought it through for a moment and then replied, "I'd like Chinese, I haven't been there since 1954, when Alice got thrown out of the country after breaking into a Miu Miu sale. So I never had the chance to hunt there," he smiled, recalling his wife's antics, who didn't look all too pleased with him when the others laughed at his story.

I was about to comment when a nasal voice rang out and cut me off.

"Hunting huh? I like a guy with animal instincts..." A girl with blonde hair swung high into a pony called _seductively_. NOT. Alice glowered and Jazz pulled back, clearly repulsed, though everyone else was glaring at her.

Surprisingly, the girl did not cower at the sight of the group, which included six very annoyed vampires.

Alice continued to take in her form, and sized her up, as if preparing to fight her. She was about 5"5, with long legs, blue eyes and long blonde hair. She could have been pretty, but she had appeared to have painted herself orange in an attempt to look tanned. She was clad in high end-high street designer fashion, with an Abercrombie and Fitch tee-shirt pulled tight across her chest, and an 'I heart PB' bag slung on her arm, and wore a tiny skirt that could easily be mistook for a belt, as well as six inch platforms putting her a head and shoulders above Alice.

She was clearly a 'Lauren' so to speak.

Alice was clearly too enraged to speak and all of the guys tried to hide behind us, shielding themselves from the girl who eyes were checking them out. I instinctively held Edward's hand and grasped him a little tighter as she looked at my husband hungrily. We were all about ready to pounce, when Esmané, possibly saving the girls neck, interjected.

"I see you've noticed our new students. That's all very good and well, but if you scare off these wonderful people, we will make you pay. So my advice," she snarled, "is to leave the Cullen men and their _wives_ alone,"

The girl made no move to go and replied scathingly, "and why should _I_ take advice from_ you_?"

Esmané sighed, exasperated "listen _Chelsea_, you've got good legs so let's see how they move. Or do we have to unleash our powers on you?"

Chelsea's orange face visibly paled, and she turned her heel, with the parting words of, "whatever."

"NICE COME BACK CHELSEA!" Flora called at the retreating figure, which was making her way over to the tangoed tarts table- I guess even in a magical community, there are always going to be plastics.

"Uggh, just ignore her, and can we please go grab a bite to eat?" Esmané moaned in a Rosalie-esque way, growing clearly more impatient.

"Calm down Es," Andi soothed her friend, "let's just go to Ziaco Tsang's Chinese place, and we can go to Luigi's another time, ok?"

Everyone murmured noises of agreement, so we all looked around for a table.

"Where do you want to sit?" asked Elliot, "here, or in the restaurant?"

"According to the Maitre-D, there is only one table that will fit all 16 of us, so let's go sit before it goes," Matt chimed in.

We all hurriedly made our way to one of the largest tables in the hall, where we all sat down, with the girls: Me, Alice, Rose, Esmané, Andi, Flora, Annalie and Nel all helped into our chairs by eager waiters, while the boys: Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Elliot, Tom, Matt, Phil, and Danny all stared down the wait staff to make sure they were not getting too _friendly_ with their mates.

Now that we had secured the table, we sent our orders for the restaurant with the boys, and just a few minutes later, they returned with plates and trays of food, and I laughed as I saw Edward trying to balance both of our bowls of blood without a tray.

Thankfully, the bowl arrived safely to its destination, and I tucked into the Chinese deer at once. It was delicious, and was made less awkward for us to be seen enjoying blood by the fact that many others on tables around us and Flora seemed to be enjoying as much as I was, her eyes turning a rose pink colour.

I spooned my food into my mouth, and turned to ask my family's opinion on the deer, but stopped when I saw them all sat un-moving, each with a completely un-touched bowl of deer in front of them, and an identical look of glum confusion on their face.

I was about to enquire what was wrong, before I realised with a small chuckle what the problem was, and why they were having difficulty with their 'soup'.

The group looked at me with questioning expressions when they heard my chuckle, but my family looked unhappily at me.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten how to use cutlery!" I exclaimed with a smirk.

A small chorus of laughter chimed round the table, whilst an abashed Alice nodded.

"It has been nearly 200 years since I used the stuff!" she smiled, and if she could have, I knew she would have blushed.

"That sure beats my 5 years!" I laughed, "But here, let me help you," I offered.

"Well, obviously you've got to use the spoon," I said pointedly at Emmet, who was attempting to use his fork to get the clearly _liquid_ substance to his mouth, not realising that since it was runny, it would go through to gaps in the fork!

They all hesitantly picked up spoons as if they were hand grenades, Jasper and Edward picking it up by the wrong end.

I disguised my laughter as a cough and showed them how to hold it properly.

I continued my impromptu lesson on human table etiquette, until my family was manoeuvring their spoons like experts.

As the meal ran to an end, my family looked much more comfortable than before- joining in the playful meal-time banter, looking more relaxed in a crowd than I had ever seen before.

(Although they still looked fairly embarrassed that despite beating James, facing a newborn army, rescuing us from the rulers of the vampire world, and then stopping said vampire rulers from destroying my daughter; they were defeated by the simple feat of using cutlery!)

Thinking of my darling baby-girl, who by now looked like a ten year old, a sudden thought struck me! If there was a primary school version of this school, for magical children rather than teenagers, then Renesmee could go to school with people her own age! Plus, nearing the age of five, she was due to start school any time soon!

Excited, I was about to put this to Edward, when Rose asked innocently: "What are we going to do now?"

A glazed look came over Alice and Phil's eyes and an identical smirk came over their faces, they exchanged glances with the same mischievous look in their eyes putting my thought of Renesmee in the back of my mind. They would have to wait; after all, anything that could make Alice look like that could NOT be good!


End file.
